Expiration Date: A Sonic the Hedgehog Retelling
by BADA555W0RD
Summary: The BLU team was given a day off, but after Miles showed them the tragic results of an expirement, these days off might be the merc's last. And Sonic's dieing wish, going on a date with Amy Rose, might come true in this misadventure. My first two-shot. Rated T for seggested themes (but nothing shown, just suggested)


**Me: So I wanted to do this for a long ass time. And when I say long ass time, I mean it. This is going to be my first two shot, even though its more like a recreation. But here is the story...  
So I go onto YouTube to see a Death Battle episode and I saw the Team Fortress 2 video ****_Expiration Date _****on the Recomended page. I, as a curious person, decided to watch it. It was awesome! Seriously, if you haven't watched it yet, do it NOW!  
So this is my version of it, with Sonic, Tails, other characters, ocs, and a whole lot of awesomeness. So with out further a do...**

* * *

**BADA555W0RD Stories Presents**

**A Sonic the Hedgehog + Team Fortress 2 Two-Shot**

**STARRING**

**Sonic the Hedgehog as THE SCOUT**

**Knuckles the Echidna as THE SOLDIER**

**Blaze the Cat as THE PYRO**

**Unknown the Time Lord as THE DEMOMAN**

**Blade the Hedgehog as THE HEAVY**

**Miles "Tails" Prower as THE ENGINEER**

**Glimpse the Hedgehog as THE SNIPER**

**Gold the Fox as THE MEDIC**

**Shadow the Hedgehog as THE SPY**

**and Amy Rose as MS. PAULING**

**in...**

* * *

In a random dessert, a van with the logo _BLU BREAD _on the sides. In this van was Blade the Hedgehog driving and Sonic the Hedgehog napping in the drivers seat. A center screen began beeping, catching a glimpse from Blade, who then grumbles and wakes up Sonic with a swift chest slap.

Sonic woke up with surprise. "Whoa what what?" He glared at Blade, who is again focused on the road. He then heard the beeping and looked at the center console. "Oh." He replied before pressing the button. A face-time transmission has started, showing Amy Rose.

"Sonic, it's Amy, tell me you have the intelligence." She said as if she was in a hurry.

"Yeah, sure." Sonic replied nonchalantly.

"And nobody saw you?"

"Well...basically nobody..."

"Sonic, I'm here right now."

"Well, you see..."

"HELLO AMY ROSE!" Knuckles busted through a door to the back of the van, receiving surprised looks from both Sonic and Blade. "WE KILLED EVERYBODY AND TOOK A BRIEFCASE!"

"Not everybody Knuckles." Amy replied. "You left seven witnesses," A mobian on the floor attempts to get up, failing when Amy squashed his head with her hammer. "Six."

Blade drove the van into a canyon alley, with pop ups of cactus cut outs popped out behind the van. "Just keep the intelligence safe until I come. Until then, enjoy your days off. Have a good day." Amy said.

"GOOD BYE AMY ROSE!" Knuckles hollered, going back out the van the back way. "I'M LEAVING THE VAN NOW!"

"Yeah yeah, you go do that." Sonic yelled back at him, then faced the intercom. "Hey, uh, Amy."

"Yeah?" Amy faced the recieving end of the transmission.

"Well, I, uh, um, uh..."

"Sonic, say something."

"I, um, wanted to know if you weren't busy this weekend?"

"Funny you should mention that, I am burying bodies all weekend, so you don't go to jail."

"Oh, good good, so we're both busy."

There was an awkward silence, until...

"THERE SHE IS!" Some random guard yelled.

"Uh oh, gotta go." Amy cut the transmission off, making Sonic lean back in a sigh. "Everbody's busy, with business."

Shadow walked past him, smoking a cigarette. "Asking out that dial tone again, hmm?" He asked.

"Not now Shadow?" Sonic repelled, exiting the vechile.

As Sonic was walking to a workbench that Miles and Gold were working at, Unknown went and teeported out of the base, Blade went to go get a sandwhich, and the others were doing whatever. "What are you two foxes working on?" Sonic asked the two foxes, tossing the keys in the middle.

Neither of them tried to catch it.

"Nice catch..." Sonic commented worrisom.

"Yeah um listen." Miles started, clearing his throat. "We ran some, experiments, on the teleporter, now all of you guys might want to see this." Every one now surrounds the bench (excluding Shadow and Blade, Shadow was leaning on the wall and Blade was still eating his sandwhich but they were still watching), and when Miles pressed a button on a PDA, the teleporter...

...teleported a loaf of bread.

"You can teleport bread." Sonic said obviously and unammused. "Um, is Unknown back the the chille dogs yet because..." While Sonic was saying this, Gold grabbed the bread and ripped it in half, revealing that something was rotting on the inside.

"GAH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Sonic yelled.

"Tumors." Gold replied matter of factly, making Blade stop chewing and look down at his sandwhich with the widest eyes, eventually spitting it out and throwing it away.

"Do all of you know what this means?" Miles asked everybody, which made Knuckles pick up Sonic and slam him into the table, roaring, "WE CAN'T TELEPORT BREAD ANYMORE!"

"Oh, no, not quite Knuckles." Miles reassured Knuckles before he could punch Sonic. "You can teleport as much bread as you want." Miles addresses everyone now, to get to his point. "That goes for all of you. If you wanted to do something before you, well, died, now would be a good time."

"How long before these tumors kill us?" Shadow asked.

"Lets see..." Gold said, murmurring an equation to himself. After he was done...

"Three days. We all have three days to live!" Gold stated dramatically, making Knuckles try and do the equation himself.

All of a sudden, Unknown teleported out of the one on the table, dressed like Aiden Pierce from Watchdogs, holding a case of chille dogs on the side while somehow eating one.

"Ah, Watchdogs. The best stealth game it never seems to be." Unknown said to no one. He then looked around, while everyone else was staring at him, and said, "What?"

* * *

**EXPIRATION DATE**

* * *

**Me: So that was the first part. I'm closing up for now because its 8:30 PM here and I have school tomorrow. Might get some of it done tomorrow. For the ocs in the story, sorry for not asking permission first. And before I go.**

**I only own my oc, Blade the Hedgehog. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners.**

**See you later!**


End file.
